This description relates to assessing risk, particularly in the area of project management.
An enterprise, such as a business, an organization, or an individual, may be exposed to one or more risks as a result of enterprise operations. For example, there may be some unknown or uncertain costs associated with engaging in a particular enterprise project. An enterprise's assessment of risks can be useful in making decisions related to future or current activities of the enterprise. For example, the enterprise may consider how engaging a particular project would impact the enterprise as a whole.
An enterprise may also be exposed to one or more risks associated with administering or completing a project that is undertaken. For example, failure to complete a project in a timely manner may place the enterprise at risk of reputational or financial loss.